The Secret
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Les secrets de Poudlard dévoilés, sous forme de 2 OS. 1: Chamber of Godric's Pet: la réelle raison de la construction de la chambre des Secrets... 2: Houses and Dorms... maisons et dortoirs. Version française autorisée d'après Bynd Theodore Way
1. Chamber of Godric's Pet

**The Secret**

N/A : Ok, ceci est ma première fic sur HP. C'est un OS parce que ma muse de l'écriture est morte depuis que l'école à commencé. J'ai déjà deux fics inachevées et je n'ai pas besoin de plus ! Cette idée est venue lors d'une étrange conversation avec mon frère. Je parlais des Fondateurs de Poudlard et mon frère commenta, « Je ne comprends pourquoi pour tout le monde, Salazar Serpentard est mauvais. Comment peut-il être méchant alors qu'il était le meilleur ami de Gryffondor ? » Ceci est, en une conversation, la raison de l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets relatée dans cette petite fic!

Disclaimer : Non, je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni aucuns des autres personnages seulement cette conversation entre certains d'autre eux. TT Satisfait ?

**Secrets** - La _réelle_ raison de la construction de la Chambre des Secrets

Écrit par Bind T. Way

N/T: mon premier essai de traduction! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop mauvaise --' Je cherchais de fics sur les Fondateurs (on peut pas dire qu'il y en ait beaucoup en français) et j'ai adoré celle-ci, alors j'ai décidé de la partager avec ceux qui ne parlent pas (bien) anglais! En fait, c'est une série de OS, et je dois encore traduire le prochain... Bonne lecture!

Traduit par Lady Ange Shadow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Mais, Sal ! » gémit un sorcier blond d'âge moyen. Il était debout, au pied d'une des tours de Poudlard avec son meilleur ami, et geignait comme un enfant.

« Non », répondit son meilleur ami pour la millième fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer une faille maintenant, après tout le discours qu'il lui avait servi.

« Viens, Salazar ! » le blond gémit encore.

« J'ai dis NON, Godric ! » dès qu'il était un peu agité, Salazar Serpentard avait tendance à siffler et à oublier d'articuler correctement.

« S'il te plait ? » insista Godric Gryffondor, qui était habitué aux sifflements de Salazar.

« Tu n'as pas à amener un animal sauvage dans cette école ! » la voix était de celle qui voulait clore le sujet, mais Godric l'ignora.

« Pas un animal sauvage ! Un domestique ! Viens ! » le pressa le sorcier blond.

« NON ! » Salazar en hurlait presque.

La dispute attira l'attention de plusieurs étudiants. Si un étranger avait vu ces deux-là, il aurait pû croire qu'ils venaient de deux planètes différentes. L'un était bronzé, blond, musclé et l'autre avait la pâleur caractéristique de ceux qui ne vont pas souvent dehors, et des cheveux noirs. Les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard virent avec perplexité que leur responsable de Maison respectif se chamaillait avec l'autre, tandis que les autres étudiants, plus âgés, ne semblaient pas penser que ça avait quelque chose d'anormal. En effet, ce n'était _pas _étrange de voir deux amis 'discuter' sur une chose ou une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » Godric était à la fois blessé et indigné.

« Parce que, pour toi, un animal 'domestique' à tendance à être le plus dangereux, destructeur et incontrôlable monstre que tu peux trouver ! Ainsi, laisse-moi te le répéter une dernière fois : NON ! » dit Salazar avec une voix qui fit reculer les étudiants.

« Ce ne sera pas un monstre ! » apparement, Godric ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du ton qu'avait pris Salazar.

« Godric, ne penses-tu pas que je te connais assez pour être au courant du type d'animal que tu aimes ? » sourit le brun d'un air affecté.

Godric ne parût pas avoir le besoin de faire un commentaire sur cela.

« Exactement, Godric ! » fit le fondateur de la Maison de Serpentard face au silence du fondateur de la Maison de Gryffondor et il siffla le mot de passe pour accéder à ses appartements, tout joyeux que la conversation soit terminée.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Et si j'arrive à avoir quelque chose d'inoffensif ? Comme un hippogriffe ! » Godric avait réussi à se glisser à la suite de Salazar dans les appartements de celui-ci.

« Non, Godric. Ça peut être dur à croire mais un hippogriffe PEUT blesser les étudiants, et si tu n'avais pas remarqué, aucun de nos étudiants n'est prêt à s'occuper d'une bête comme ça ! » Salazar secoua la tête, agité.

« Je veux juste les entraîner à ... » marmona le blond.

« C'est sûr que tu le veux, Godric ! » Salazar avait fini par obtenir un mal de tête.

« Ok.. et si je listais les animaux domestiques que j'aime et c'est _toi _qui décide si je peux prendre celui que je te nomme ou non ! » s'enthousiasma Godric.

« Oh chouette ! C'est sûr que c'est exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire ce matin ! » grogna le brun.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Godric commença à énumérer les différents bestioles de sa liste.

« Un dragon ! »

« C'est absolument hors de question » était la réponse.

« Hum, un cerbère »

« Ce n'est pas un chien à trois têtes ? » demanda Salazar en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui »

« Jamais »

« Une chimère » demanda Godric avec espoir.

« Non, Godric »

« Une hydre »

« Définitivement non » soupira Salazar.

« Oh, attends ! Et si on prenait un Kraken ? »

« Nous en avons un dans le lac... tu en veux trop », dit Salazar en se remémorant qu'il avait dû également faire face aux lamentations et gémissements de Godric.

« Une manticore ? »

« Elles sont anthropophages, Godric ! » le sorcier brun était incrédule.

« Ok, et un Roc ? »

« Non », Salazar songeait déjà au gigantesque oiseau qui kinapperait ses étudiants pour s'en nourrir.

« Tu dis 'non' à tout ce que je propose ! »

« Ce sont des choix impossibles, Gryffondor ! » il commençait réellement à en avoir assez.

« Pourquoi pas un gryffon ! »

« NON ! Merlin, c'en est trop ! » hurla Salazar sur son ami bien trop enthousiaste.

« Quoi ? » demanda Godric qui était dans ses petits nuages.

« Tu ne peux pas amener un monstre dans cette école ! Si tu veux un animal domestique, prends un hibou, un chat ou une autre de ces abominations que tes étudiants aiment laisser en liberté dans le château ! » hurla Salazar puis il le chassa d'un signe de la main, et s'assit.

Il ne remarqua pas le large sourire espiègle sur le visage de son ami.

« Salazar ? » demanda le blond d'une voix innocente.

« Que veux-tu encore, Godric ? »

« Que penses-tu d'un serpent ? » Godric sourit quand Salazar leva les yeux vers lui.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau du sorcier brun réfléchir à sa dernière proposition.

« Je suppose que _ça _pourrait être se faire sans trop de problèmes... »

« YES ! » Godric leva son poing en geste de victoire.

« Mais _un seul_, Godric, et je suis uniquement d'accord parce que je crois qu'entre toi et moi, ce sera une des seules choses à laquelle nous serons tous les deux d'accord. Tu as ma permission pour choisir une espèce de grande taille, car je me doute que tu veux en prendre un plus long que mon bras, je me trompe ? » Salazar regarda son ami d'une manière significative.

« Il sera le meilleur des animaux domestiques ! » Godric souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Cependant, bien que j'ai un don de communication avec les serpents, je _ne_ veux _pas_ qu'il vagabonde dans le château, mais nous aurons besoin de surface pour qu'il bouge relativement librement... et pas enfermé dans une horrible boîte de verre ! », marmonna Salazar pour lui-même.

« Super! Tu t'occupes de tous ces trucs et moi je vais chercher le serpent ! » Godric se rua hors de la chambre.

Salazar soupira après qu'il soit partit, il savait que Godric était capable du pire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais présentiment ? »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Tu sais, quans j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour un serpent, je n'avais pas vraiment encore réalisé à quel point tu étais fou », commença Salazar avec une indifférence trop marquée pour être vraie.

« Que dis-tu là, Salazar ? C'est stupéfiant ! » Godric (qui n'écoutait pas vraiment) avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait dit que Noël aurait lieu en avance cette année.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est une créature d'une rare beauté, mais as-tu seulement mesuré à quel point elle pouvait être _dangereuse _? » Salazar fixa le blond qui se renfrogna.

« Si, un peu. »

« Elle tue avec un _regard_, Godric » Salazar lança un regard furieux à son ami soudainement abattu.

« C'est pourquoi je vais lui mettre un bandeau pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir...

« Je peux imagnier _comment_... » Il fixa la créature.

« Et ces crocs sont venimeux mais tu peux trouver quelque chose pour qu'il ne nous morde pas, hein ? » Godric attendit sa réponse.

« Tu ferais mieux _d'espérer_ que je le puisse... » grogna le sorcier aux cheveux noirs en tournant autour de la magnifique créature.

« N'est-elle pas belle ? » Demanda Godric d'un ton orgueilleux.

« Certes » répondit pensivement Salazar avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Godric, remmène-la »

« Quoi ? NON ! » La surprise se reflétait dans les yeux du blond qui fixa bêtement Salazar.

« UN BASILIC, Godric ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de de basilic » Il secoua sa tête.

« Tu sais que tu en as toujours désiré un ! » Dit Godric d'un ton suppliant.

« Remets-la où elle était ! » siffla de nouveau Salazar.

« Je ne peux pas ! » se lamenta Godric.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai déjà nommée ! » les jérémiades continuaient.

« Quoi ?! »

« Sophia ! Après Ophiuchus ! » dit fiérement Godric avant de se souvenir qu'il était larmoyant il y a deux minutes et il fit la moue.

« Godric ! » dit soudainement Salazar en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

« Quoi ? » Il se retourna.

Le basilic s'était réveillé et essayait de retirer le bandeau qui l'aveuglait.

« Le charme de sommeil ne doit pas fonctionner » murmura Godric, penaud face au regard furieux de Salazar.

Salazar s'approcha du serpent effrayé et essaya de la calmer.

« _**C-c-chut ma belle, tu es en s-s-sécurité. S-S-Salazar est là pour prendre soin de toi.**_ » Le sorcier lui parlait en Fourchelangue. À ses mots, le gigantesque serpent commença à se calmer. « _**Oui, ma belle, res-s-ste calme.**_ » Dès que le serpent fut rassuré, Salazar commença à tourner en rond autour de Godric.

« Tu vois ? Nous pouvons la contrôler ! » dit Godric avec un large sourire.

Salazar ne pouvait plus que soupirer de défaite. Ce n'était pas gagné face à Godric.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« J'étais à même de faire une chambre cachée pour Sophia » dit Salazar en entrant dans les quartiers de son meilleur ami. Godric savait qu'il était très facile de deviner le mot de passe pour y accéder. Aux paroles de son ami, Godric sauta de là où il était assis à classer des papiers, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour arrêter.

« Réellement ? Où ? » demanda-t-il, excité comme une puce.

« Dans les toilettes des filles du... » commença Salazar avant d'être interrompu.

« Dans les toilettes des FILLES ???? » s'écria Godric, choqué.

« Il me semble bien que c'est ce que j'ai dit » répliqua Salazar avec un froncement de sourcils face à l'impolitesse de Godric.

Godric craqua.

« Pourquoi dans le monde... ? » commença-t-il à mi-chemin du fou rire.

« C'est une bonne cachette ! » s'indigna Salazar.

« Ouais... » approuva Godric avec sarcasmes.

Le sorcier brun changea rapidement de sujet.

« En tout cas, le mot de passe pour rentrer est en Fourchelangue... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! » s'échauffa Godric.

« Pour que tu ne rentres pas à l'intérieur et ne te tues! »

« Je ne vais pas me tuer, Sal ! » grogna le blond à son ami.

« Tu peux te faire tuer en premier avec elle »

« Hey ! Je peux l'aveugler ! Je sais le faire d'une manière habile ! »

« D'une 'manière habile' ? Si tu es si habile que ça, pourquoi n'appelerions-nous pas Rowena ? Je suis sûre qu'elle _adorerait _voir tes exploits si _brillants_ » Salazar sourit quand les yeux du blond s'équarquillèrent.

« Si tu appelles Row ou Helga, je leur dis que tu m'as approuvé et aidé ! » dit Godric en le menaçant comme un gamin.

« Pourquoi dois-je toujours tenir tes secrets ? » soupira Salazar, dépité. Godric n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Rowena et Helga, le blond était son _seul_ ami.

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? » répondit Godric en regardant le plafond, l'air innocent.

« Oh oui, ça doit être ça ! » sourit Salazar d'un air affecté et les deux fameux amis partirent dinner dans la Grande Salle.

**Fin**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et c'est ainsi que la chamber des Secrets fut crée!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! S'il vous plait, mettez des reviews! J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez!

Tout le monde peut laisser une review!

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!! (Vous savez ce que vous faites!)

* * *

N/T: ceci clôt le premier OS, il y en a un autre qui suivra! Voyez sur mon profil pour avoir la version originale de cette fic! (qui est bien meilleure que ma traduction vaseuse... TT) 


	2. Houses and Dorms

**The Secret**

Nda:

J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Merci pour toutes les reviews!

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, pas même les personnages dont je parle. Je n'ai fait que leur construire une personnalité.

Et allons-y pour un nouveau secret sur Poudlard!

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------

Auteur: Bynd Theodore Way

Traductrice: Lady Ange Shadow (Shad)

Ndt: désolée qu'il y ait un si grand décalage entre la parution de l'OS en anglais et celle en français, mais au départ la fic ne devait comporter qu'un seul OS, pas deux, et je viens seulement de relire l'édition anglaise.

Bonne lecture.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------

« Cette potion renforcera les racines pour un temps, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous créions des serres pour mieux les protéger que ça. » dit un homme de pas plus de vingt ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts inquisitateurs, pendant qu'il escortait une petite sorcière à la Grande Salle depuis l'extérieur.

« Oh, merci Sal, tu es le meilleur! » répondit la svelte jeune fille aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, alors qu'elle resserait son étreinte autour d'une plante en pot.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres sembla vouloir répondre avant d'être interrompu par un autre homme.

« Salazar n'est pas le meilleur! » l'homme qui les avait interrompu avait des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux enflammés d'or. Il venait de rattraper les deux autres et s'arrêta en face de Salazar. « Je suis sûr que tu lui as jeté un sortilège de Confusion! ».

Salazar roula des yeux vers son ami de longue date « Jaloux, Godric? ».

Godric sourit « Eh bien, l'école est prête... tout ce dur travail aura payé! »

« Euh, en fait les gars... » Helga Poufsouffle s'exprima tranquillement, rapprochant encore plus le pot de son corps.

« Eh bien, les plupart des préparations sont terminées, mais nous devons encore voir combien d'élèves seront présents » Dans la salle, une sorcière belle et sûre d'elle-même gribouillait rapidement sur un long parchemin. Elle avait des cheveux brun foncé, qu'elle avait attachés avec un ruban bleu de la même couleur que ses yeux.

« Euh... en fait nous avons oublié... » Helga essaya à nouveau de parler, mais sa douce et féminine voix fut inaudible.

« Je sais que les familles de sang pur tiennent à envoyer leurs enfants ici, pour les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus, nous devrions faire attention... » souligna Salazar.

« Hem, excusez-moi... » reprit Helga, un tantinet plus fort.

« Ils veulent également venir! Tout ira bien » affirma Godric avec confiance.

« Tu _sais_ comment les moldus réagissent face à la magie! Nous allons devoir le leur expliquer clairement, et utliser des sortilèges d'amnésie si ils réagissent violemment... »

« Oui, mais... » essaya Helga afin d'obtenir l'attention d'au moins l'un d'entre-eux.

« Il n'y a que toi pour penser aussi négativement! » grommela Godric à l'adresse de Salazar.

« Et c'est parti! Ils vont recommencer à agir comme des enfants! » soupira Rowena et elle reprit ses gribouillages sur son parchemin.

« Les gars! » Les yeux d'Helga s'étaient assombris par la frustration, mais personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte.

« Négativement?! » siffla Salazar « Je ne fais que penser de manière réaliste! Je ne sais pas dans quel monde _tu_ vis, mais... »

« LES GARS, ÉCOUTEZ!!! » éclata finalement Helga, ce qui fit trembler le sol, fissurer certaines fenêtres et alluma des bougies.

Les trois autres la regardait avec un étonnement évident.

Helga rougit immédiatement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son comportement totalement anti-féministe. « Hem, bien, où vont-ils, vous savez... dormir? » articula-t-elle difficelement à travers son embarras.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Rowena, choquée pour une raison totalement étrangère à l'explosion d'Helga, après tout elle savait bien que son amie pouvait faire preuve de capacités vocales très intéressantes, « C-Comment... COMMENT AI-JE PU OUBLIER CELA?!?! »

Godric, qui semblait avoir complétement oublié son altercation avec Salazar, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Nous pouvons construire un dortoir à part ou quelque chose du genre »

Je crois qu'il serait préférable de garder les étudiants dans le château, de sorte qu'ils puissent nous trouver facilement en cas de problème » raisonna Salazar.

« Alors nos chambres devraient être proches de leurs dortoirs, n'est-ce pas? » dit Helga en essayant de se débarrasser de la détestable rougeur, toujours présente sur ses joues.

« Oui. Mais ça va être difficile de garder la trace d'un si grand corps d'étudiants. Si il y a un dérapement, ce ne serait pas sûr que nous réalisions... » réfléchit Rowena, qui commençait à récupérer.

« Ouais, c'est pourquoi nous allons diviser les classes en quatre. Ainsi, chacun d'entre-nous n'aura qu'à superviser un quart de l'école à la fois. » dit Godric.

« C'est ça! » s'écria soudainement Salazar. Helga et Rowena comprirent immédiatement son idée.

« Quoi? » Godric était perdu.

« Nous pouvons diviser l'école en quatre, et chacun d'entre-nous sera entièrement responsable de son quart. » expliqua Salazar, assis sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle.

« Mais... on ne peut pas _tout_ enseigner, je pensais que nous n'aurions à enseigner que certains sujets. » s'affaisa Godric, et se releva rapidement quand il sentit le regard de Rowena sur lui.

« Nous pouvons faire tourner les classes, mais pour ce qui est du logement, ils peuvent être dans quatre parties différentes du château. » déclara intelligemment Rowena.

« Alors, comment allons-nous les séparer? Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela de façon aléatoire, ce ne serait pas juste. » dit Helga tout en regardant Salazar.

« Et pourquoi pas? » demanda inutilement Salazar.

« Euh, e-et b-bien parce que... » commença Helga, décontenancée.

« Nous allons choisir les étudiants à qui nous souhaitons enseigner. Il voudrait mieux que nous choisissions des étudiants qui nous ressemblent ainsi, s'ils viennent nous demander conseil, nous pourrons plus facilement les comprendre. » imposa Rowena.

« Quoi? Attends... » commença à protester Salazar avant d'être interrompu par Godric.

« Je veux ceux qui ont un coeur pur et du courage! Les futurs chevaliers et valeureux combattants! » s'exclama Godric.

« Sans problèmes, nous te donnons tous ces tas de muscles sans cervelle, complétement téméraires » ricana Salazar face à la rage qui apparu soudain sur le visage de Godric.

« Je crois que je serai la mieux adaptée à encadrer les élèves les plus intellectuels, ceux qui souhaitent acquérir le savoir, qui veulent avoir leurs connaissances en constante progression. Après tout, ma devise est, _Tout homme s'enrichit- _» Rowena fut coupée.

« _Quand abonde l'esprit²__ »_ compléta Salazar d'un ton moqueur. « Bien, donc vous prenez les rats de bibliothèque. »

Le visage de Rowena s'illumina également de colère, faisant concurrence à Godric.

« Et, Salazar, quels sont les traits qui _te _définissent? » demanda doucement Helga.

« Devenir un méchant³! » dirent Godric et Rowena en même temps. Salazar semblait toutefois s'interroger sur le présent.

« Ruse, ambition... et je peux les mettre tous les deux en colère, sans même essayer » dit Salazar en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres fondateurs. Rowena n'était cependant plus fâchée et regardait droit devant elle.

« Tu sais, Sal, que tu viens d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers. » dit Rowena d'un ton qui rendit Salazar prudent.

« Oui? » dit Salazar en regardant suspicieusement la sorcière.

« Et tu as le respect de la quasi-totalité des familles au sang pur » continua lentement Rowena.

« Où veux-tu en venir, exactement? » grogna Salazar. Il détestait quand elle faisait des choses comme cela.

« J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que tu devrais avoir tous les sorciers et sorcières au sang pur! » mâcha Rowena avec un sourire étonnament mauvais.

« QUOI?!? » Salazar fut si surpris qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba presque du banc. Presque.

« Eh bien, tous ceux qui n'en font pas partie, comment as-tu dit cela, déjà? Ah oui. Tas de muscles sans cervelle et rats de bibliothèque. » continua Rowena alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Godric.

« Pourquoi devrais-je me coltiner tout ces idiots? » fit le sorcier noir avec des regards meurtriers. Helga ne pouvait qu'observer la joute verbale avec impuissance.

« Ambition et ruse » dit Rowena sur un ton qui se voulait de conclusion « Ils seraient de toute manière dans votre maison, Salazar. »

« Ouais, ce sont peut-être des idiots, mais toi tu es leur roi, Sal! » dit Godric en commançant à rire de manière hystérique.

« Mais, voyez-vous, _je ne supporte pas les gens comme moi! _» dit Salazar, la dernière partie étant pratiquemment sifflée.

« Eh bien, nous non plus nous n'aimons pas les gens comme toi, mais nous devons pourtant traiter avec toi. » répliqua Godric.

« La ferme, Gryffondor! » grogna Salazar en regardant dans le vide. Il était _très_ proche de faire la moue. Mais Salazar ne faisait pas la moue. Bien sûr, ça n'empêcha pas Godric de rire.

Rowena examina Godric, qui s'était rapidement redresser à nouveau.

« Allons Salazar! Tu sais très bien que lorsqu'ils sauront que l'école est divisée en Maisons, ils _te_ demanderont tous de les prendre. » déclara Rowena, pragmatique.

« Et _je_ leur dirai non. » Salazar était encore un peu plus proche de faire la moue.

« Et si les parents décident de reprendre leurs enfants? Sal, c'est nécessaire pour le bien de l'école » continua Rowena.

« Oh, _très bien!_ Mais c'est tout. Je ne pourrai pas en prendre d'autres en charge. » fit Salazar, défaitiste. Puis, il soupira « Merlin, j'aurai Dolohov, Yaxley, Goyle, Black, Lestranges, Crabbe, Parkinson, Prince, Malefoy... » Salazar poussa un autre soupir.

« Bonne chance avec eux, Sal! » émit Godric.

« Hem, et à propos des autres? » demanda Helga.

« Quels autres? » Rowena se tourna vers son amie, surprise.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être sage, courageux ou rusé... je suppose que ça veut dire que je prends les autres. » dit Helga de sa voix douce.

« Hum... » Rowena ne savait pas comment dire à son amie que faire partie des 'autres' ne donnait pas très bien.

Toutefois, Helga sembla lire dans son esprit. « Aussi longtemps qu'ils travaillent dur et qu'ils font de leur mieux, je suis sûre qu'ils seront très bien! »

« Ouais, certainement! » agréa Godric.

« Bien, et à propos des dortoirs? » reprit Salazar, qui semblait avoir fini de cogiter sur ses futurs élèves. En fait, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait plus penser à eux aussi longtemps que possible.

« Nous allons trouver nos propres endroits. » déclara Rowena, gribouillant sur son parchemin et parchemin et marchant vers les portes. « 'faut qu'il y ait une bonne lumière, un accès aux livres, un espace abondant... »

« Exact, miss Rowena! » dit Godric qui voyait une bonne opportunité et courut lui ouvrir la porte. « Permets-moi de faire cela. Je vais t'aider à trouver l'endroit parfait! »

« Hmm... » dit Rowena de manière distante.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle vient de dire, n'est-ce pas? » murmura Salazar à Godric après être arrivé derrière lui.

« S'il te plait, dis-le moi! » Godric se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

« Pas question! » se moqua Salazar.

« Allez, Sal! S'il te plait! » supplia Godric.

« Ok... » dit doucement Salazar.

« Oui! » Le sorcier blond le regardait avec impatience.

« Mais... » reprit Salazar aussi doucement qu'auparavant.

« Mais? Mais quoi? » demanda désespérément Godric.

« Mais » sourit Salazar d'un air narquois « Tu dois admettre que je _suis_ le meilleur! »

« Jamais! » grommela Godric.

« Hey, Godric, tu arrives? » appella Rowena depuis le Hall.

« J'arrive, miss Rowena! » cria Godric.

Salazar regardait son ami avec expectative alors qu'Helga essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa main.

« Eh bien? » demanda innocemment le sorcier noir.

« Tu es... le meilleur... espèce de- » dit Godric en fronçant des sourcils.

« Bien. Elle a besoin d'un endroit près de la bibliothèque avec beaucoup de lumière. Essaye la tour Ouest, , c'est juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Ensuite, tu peux prendre une tour proche de la sienne. » dit rapidement Salazar. Il secoua la tête.

« Et toi, où vas-tu? » demanda le lumineux sorcier.

« Cachots. Le plus loin possible de vous deux. En outre, il y a énormément d'espace, et mes labos sont également là. » dit Salazar. « Oh, et tu devrais parler à Row sur un certain point. Car, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, ces actes de chevalerie ne lui font rien. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! » rougit Godric. Helga essaya à nouveau de cacher son rire.

« Bien sûr. » fit Salazar tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Godric regarda son ami puis finit par aller rejoindre Rowena.

« Sal? » appella Helga en bas des escaliers.

« Oui, Helga? » Ses yeux verts semblaient incandescents dans la faible lumière.

Helga rougit furieusement. « Euh, où dois-je... »

« Attends. » Salazar fit marche arrière, er réfléchit pendant un moment. Helga ressera l'étreinte sur sa plante en pot.

« Hmm... Les cachots 1 et 2. Les miens seront les plus profonds. » dit finalement Salazar.

« Euh...? » Helga le regardait curieusement.

« Tu aimes cuisiner. Les Cuisines sont juste sous la Grande Salle, et le cachot 1 offre beaucoup d'espace pour une salle commune. Tu aimes aussi le jardinage, et le cachot 2 a un passage qui mène à l'extérieur, et nous pourrons l'étendre jusqu'aux serres que tu veux installer. Et il y a assez d'espace pour former des dortoirs » Salazar termina son explication et la regarda avec ses yeux sombres. Il soupira. « Viens, je vais te montrer. Allons-y. »

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------

Notes de la traductrice:

²_tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_: en anglais, ça donne _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

³ « devenir un méchant »: dans le texte original, c'était « being a jerk ». Je ne crois pas que « jerk » se traduise en français, mais en gros, c'est quelqu'un de méchant, sarcastique, qui veut dominer les autres... j'ai fait une petite recherche sur le Google, et je suis tombée sur un article « How to be a Jerk » (comment devenir un Jerk?). Court, mais intéressant! Allez lire! Je mets le lien sur mon profil, dans le descriptif de cette fic, vu que le site n'accepte pas les liens ici.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------

Et c'est ainsi que furent formées les quatre Maisons, la tour de Serdaigle et la tour de Gryffondor. Et la raison pour laquelle la majorité des serpentards sont des sangs-purs, et celle pourquoi les poufsouffles dorment aussi dans les cachots.

Merci à tous pour les reviews!

PUSH THE BUTTON AGAIN!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON AGAIN!


End file.
